The present invention relates to a multi-color pen recorder suitable for use in devices such as X-Y plotters, graphic printers, alphanumeric printers and the like.
Recently, personal computers are becoming popular and are being used even in the home. It is also a current tendency that display devices such as a CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) used in combination with personal computers are designed and constructed to make a color display of graphs, patterns or characters.
However, only few proposals have been made hitherto for recording devices which can make a hard copy in color for permanent preservation of the characters or data as a result of operation of the personal computers. The multi-color recorders hitherto proposed are generally expensive and large-sized and, therefore, are not suitable for use in combination with personal computers.